Impending Love
by Mrs. HyugaXDD
Summary: I lived killing other crooks to make a living and rejected everything beautiful life had to offer. i only fell into darkness... until one person's light shone into the end of my dark path.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY PEEPS! uhh i just wanted to let everyone know that this was a school assignment for creative writing and i originally inteded it to be between a GalladeXGardevoir love story so i just changed a few things to actually make them well... you know... POKEMON! i have big goals for this story so hopefully i wont get boredddddd. i hope to make this a story but with enough reveiws to help me improve!*determined to answer questions* (i totally dumped my other story cuz i got bored with it ehhhh so hopefully, i wont get bored with this!)there was my rant, please enjoy! ^^**

Impending Love

Life is ephemeral, like a gunshot, yet as quiet as loneliness.

Why is it my job to end lives; most of all, why do I end lives? Everyone deserves a second chance, but ruthlessly, I walk off with them and get away with quiet murder. Maybe I want to clear the world of crooks and thieves - although I am killing my own kind of people. Am I doing the world a favor, or am I plaguing it with death?

Cold was inside, and sympathy was poison. How could anybody be an assassin and have pity on their target? In order to fulfill my job I had to be a bitter killing machine so I don't have to suffer from begs of life. I was a cynical murderer – a hired gun – until a small light flickered inside my young blackened heart.

"Cold," I thought to myself as I grasped my hot coffee cup, attempting to melt the winter from my hands. Today, the gloomy bar was very quiet, only a low hum of melodies filled the dark air. Sitting only two seats away from me at the bar, today she was staring at me with that annoying smile on her cherubic face. A Gardevoir with gentle pink eyes was smiling at me again. Every night I always notice that same young woman smiling at me. What did she want? Why would anybody smile at me, a Nobody? Finally, I decided to ignore her, but unfortunately, that didn't uphold for long, "What are you smiling at?" To be honest, I was very shocked with the hostility of my tone; yet she replied benevolently.

"I'm smiling at you." At me?

"But why? What did I do to make you smile?" I asked harshly because today was terrible. After killing somebody, I get very shameful and I always wish all the lives that I captured were set free.

Laughing like modest velvet she answered, "Nothing."

"Well, why bother?"

"I like you. You're different from the rest of the crowd, huh?" She moved her drink and sat in the seat right next to me.

"I'm not the average person," I'm kind of like population control. "To save the lives of others, I have to outcast my self."

"So sad, why don't you join me? You wouldn't be alone."

I chuckled disdainfully, "I can't. Your life would change completely. You wouldn't be the same lively-"

"That's a chance I'm gonna take, and the life I'm gonna risk-"

"YOU CAN'T!" I yelled. The darkness pulled me down as I whispered silently, "You wouldn't like me anyways."

"I've been watching you, and I could tell you have a warm heart, warmer than mine." There was a brief moment of silence, "And I know who you are."

Not knowing what to say, I stayed shut, confused if she actually knew. "You know?"

She didn't reply, instead she placed her hand on mine, "Quit your job, and join me."

"Who are you?" I finally asked.

"I'm a friend," she took a sip of her dry martini, her words piercing, "Or whoever you chose. You are a fellow Gallade…"

When her glass made a clink as she placed it down, I decided, "Why should I trust you?"

"It's your choice to trust me or not, but I'll help you out of this mess." She took her hand back onto the table, crossing her arms.

I gazed into her great sparkling eyes, not noticing her beauty before. This is probably the first time I actually looked at somebody in the eyes, and let them live. "I trust you."

"Then come with me." She said standing up and leaving a stash of money, covering for my coffee and her drink.

Looking back at me she smiled as we made our way out of the café.

And in the end, I smiled back seeing hell vanish.


	2. Chapter 2

Nadia Pimentel

Impending love chapter 2

I woke up feeling like lead. I was drugged! I knew that witch would poison me! It doesn't take much to take a miserable soul for money. I am one of the most wanted assassins in the state, and she caught me- she actually trapped me. Was I in love with her or what she had to offer me… a new life? Finally regaining some consciousness, I took in my surroundings- I was strapped to a chair! A dry fire stretched down my dry throat as I realized how thirsty I was.

After what seemed to be an hour of peeking into and out of consciousness, a middle-aged Swampert with framed glasses wearing a sweet smile approached me. Even though he was smiling, I glared daggers at this sweet, innocent looking man.

"Good morning, young Gallade." His voice was very light and sincere, "How are you today?"

I glared at him some more and he continued to smile at me, "Why am I here?" I spat out angrily. Although I hate this word, I was more _confused_ than angry. I thought the woman wanted to help me! Where was I?

"Well, tell me what you remember from last night." He still smiled at me like we were kind friends.

I thought back hard and remembered the green haired woman giving me a glass of water, "I remember being in the café and some girl says that she can change my life. I drink some water and now I'm here." I looked at him, still with an angry glare.

The kind man only chuckled, "Well," he said in between his chuckles, "you are here for a reason," He stopped chuckling and gave me glare I haven't seen in ages, "Cut the crap kid," his tone of voice shocked me, "You know exactly _why _you're here, m'kay?" He got up from squatting and continued, his (seemingly) nice smile now an evil sneer, "You keep on killing my clients, and let me tell you," he walked up to me, face to face, "I'm not too happy about that."

"It's my job! I'm getting paid!" I yelled back, "I have to kill these betraying pigs!"

"Listen," he sharply said, "I'm also getting paid, for my products, which are highly dangerous and illicit." His dark eyes cutting off my angry glare, "You've crossed the line."

The lump in my throat was proof enough that I had nothing to say. Too scared to look at this once (seemingly) kind guy, I looked to the dusty gray floor. My eyes found Gardevoir standing at the door, her hands at her hips, content.

"Black!" The plump Swampert smiled at the Gardevoir at the door and stood up, "Thanks for bringing him here. I've had my eyes on him for a very long time."

That's what her name is… Black? "Hey, Black!" I heatedly snapped at her, "Why did you lie to me?"

Her eyes found mine and she rolled them in annoyance, "Hey, Boss, it's gonna cost you." She held out her hand and smirked at 'Boss'.

Hesitantly looking at her opened palm he sighed heavily, "How much you want, this time?"

"Well, I did capture what you were looking for, so maybe a couple grand?" Her smirk stayed plastered on her (seemingly) cherubic face.

Quietly, 'Boss' told her to wait in another room for him and with that she silently left. His attention turned to me again, "Where were we again?"

Giving him a blank stare I thought about who he was, and suddenly I had this weird vision that this guy was named Murlough, a dangerous drug dealer who's escaped even the most scariest prisons countless numbers of times. "You're Murlough!" I gasped fearfully. I remembered how I was hired to kill him and a bunch of other crooks like this dirty dealer.

"You really are good at this guessing game!" he chuckled a sinful chuckle that sent shivers down my spine, "Even after my plastic surgeries, laser treatment, tattoo removals, you can still correctly guess who I am! Are you psychic? That makes sense because you are a Gallade!" His cackle ricocheted off the walls. "As of today you will be our slave labor, m'kay? You've caused enough trouble and we really want a free worker, too. Do you think you can survive on milk and bread?"

My eyes grew wide as he left the room, his hoot following him out, echoing into my ears, with me still strapped to the chair. Tears streamed my face after another hour in this dusty room, and I realized that I'm not leaving here. I looked down at my body and noticed how I was wearing a gray jumpsuit, something I never wanted to own in my life. Great, now I blend in the room, gray on gray.

_How can I get out of here_? I continually thought to myself and looked around the empty factory room. I only wish I didn't trust that woman so easily! The pale light entered the room, filling me up with the only hope to escape… the window.


End file.
